


Dance Like No One's Watching

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes home to find that his gorgeous roommate Dean is mopping the floor while singing and dancing, in nothing but his underwear. Based on the popular video about the dancing-cleaning roommate that went viral this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like No One's Watching

_Home sweet home._

Castiel felt relieved as he unlocked the door to the apartment. After a long day of teaching many noisy, misbehaving students, it was good to be back here. Although he did hope that his roommate Dean had made an effort to clean up last night’s mess while Castiel was gone; Dean had thrown a party, and seeing as most of Dean’s friends were as messy and disorganized as Dean himself, the living room had looked like a nuclear war had taken place there.

Obviously, Castiel hadn’t had time to do any cleaning this morning because he had to leave for work, but he had a dark suspicion that Dean hadn’t done much either, even though that lucky bastard  _did_  have a day off.

Not that living with Dean was a punishment… He was friendly, cooked dinner for both himself and Castiel every day, and on top of that he was very  _attractive_. Castiel wouldn’t even deny that he had a slight crush on his charming roommate, but admittedly, Dean was not much of a cleaner.

Castiel frowned as he stepped into the small entrance hall and noticed that loud music was coming from the living room. The surprising part was that it appeared to be the kind of music that Castiel knew Dean would  _never_ voluntarily listen to.

Without even bothering to take off his coat, Castiel went to investigate, poking his head around the door that was left ajar.

He could barely contain his gasp, because there Dean was, mopping the floor while dancing theatrically and singing along to some 80’s song that Dean would normally label as ‘girly’. And to top it off, he was wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black boxers.

Well that wasn’t fair. Not fair at all. Castiel’s brain was still debating whether it was endearing or arousing, but in the end he decided that it was  _both_.

Many thoughts were rushing through Castiel’s head as he spied on Dean,  _‘dear lord give me the strength to not jump my friend, amen’_ being one of those thoughts.

Castiel longingly stared as his unsuspecting roommate treated him to a private show. It was a beautiful sight; The sincere smile on Dean’s face, his guard down completely. The smooth way in which he moved his hips, and the playful sparkle in his deep green eyes as he danced around the room. The bowed legs that made him so typically  _Dean_. Castiel was certain that he could watch this forever.

But then Dean twirled around and those green eyes landed on the exact location where Castiel was standing, and he abruptly stopped singing, dropping the mop with a loud ‘thud’.

“ _Holy crap_ , Cas!” Dean exclaimed, blushing so deeply it made his many freckles stand out just a bit more. “Shit dude, I forgot about the time. Didn’t think you’d be back already.” He continued as he feverishly reached for the radio to turn the volume down.

It took Castiel a few seconds to remember how to articulate properly, but he managed.

“It’s fine, Dean.” He said, smiling at his roommate. “I’m glad you… I’m glad you cleaned up. And that you’re having fun.”

Dean dismissively rolled his eyes, his cheeks still a deep tone of red. “Please don’t ever tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Why would I? Even though I think that there’s no reason for you to be ashamed. I like seeing you  _happy_.” Castiel said truthfully, cringing a little at how cheesy it sounded once the words were out.

But it made Dean’s expression soften, and the shy smile he now gave Castiel was worth any level of cheesiness.

“Yeah well, I like seeing you happy  _too_.” Dean muttered, averting his gaze. “Definitely the reason I actually bothered to clean up in here.”

“Thank you… I appreciate that, Dean.”

Not staring at Dean’s well-toned, half-naked body during this fairly serious conversation was a challenge, but when Dean’s eyes found Castiel’s again, it became a lot easier. They stared at each other, the way they sometimes did. Castiel never really knew what it meant, but it always felt  _right,_  as if they were silently communicating with their eyes.

Dean cleared his throat, and Castiel could swear that those green eyes were glancing at his lips, but he had to be imagining things.

“You know what would make me even  _more_  happy?” Dean asked out of the blue, taking another step towards Castiel even though they were already standing way closer than a normal conversation between two friends demanded.

Castiel shook his head, unable to think straight, intoxicated by Dean’s closeness.

“This.”

Dean whispered that one simple word before boldly closing the remaining distance between them, only to kiss Castiel right on the lips.

Eventually, the two of them ended up making out on the couch. The rest of the floor didn’t get cleaned that day, but Castiel found that for once, he couldn’t care less about the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
